


When I grow up

by kaige68



Series: Weekend challenge rewards [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny reflect on what they wanted to be when they grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I grow up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> Written for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel34**](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/) as a [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Weekend Challenge reward. The prompt was:  
>  #66: Fables: Homelands by Bill Willingham, Mark Buckingham, David Hahn, Steve Leialoha  
> Last Line - _Always was, in fact._
> 
> This is not beta read.

“You always wanted to be in the Navy? Never wanted to be anything but a SEAL?” Danny was relaxed, naked in Steve’s bed, one arm around Steve, fingers grazing along the man’s shoulder.

“Nothing else.” Steve answered, left hand splayed open on Danny’s chest. “Well, I wanted to be an admiral from time to time. Maybe sit on the Joint Chiefs.”

Danny chuckled. “At 9, you wanted to be on the Joint Chiefs? You’re a lunatic. I’ve been having carnal relations with a lunatic.”

“ _Amazing_ carnal relations. You have to give me that. Imagine if I hadn’t had the drive that I have. I’d be lazy. I probably wouldn’t be half as flexible. And I never would have learned how to do that thing with my toes.”

“I do like that thing.” Danny acquiesced.

“And I’m only a SEAL. Imagine what the Joint Chiefs are like in bed, all that hard work and dedication trapped between the sheets.”

“I’d rather not. Thanks.” Danny chuckled.

“So what about you? When you were 9, what did you want to-”

“Professional baseball player.”

“Only when you were 9? What about 11?”

“Always, in fact. Still want to be one. I find a goal, I embrace it, and I stick to it.”

“Well, you do have stamina.” Steve grinned into Danny’s chest and began moving his hand down his partner’s body.


End file.
